madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Joan Holloway
''- "Roger, I know it was awful. And I know it'll never seem like it was that long ago - but you fought to make the world a safer place, and you won, and now it is." - "You think so, really?" - "I have to." - Joan Harris and Roger Sterling discussing WWII.The Chrysanthemum and the Sword '''Joan P. Harris' (née Holloway) was the office manager at Sterling Cooper advertising agency. She is one of the Junior Partners at Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce. She was born on February 24, 1931. Early Life Little of Joan's early life is mentioned within the series. Its not until Season 5, we learn that Joan was raised by her mother Gail Holloway - a woman who is supportive of her but their relationship at times appear to be somewhat tempestuous. In the episode A Little Kiss, Part 2 it is suggested that Gail has a drinking problem, though it is not explored any further. Little is known about her father or his whereabouts during her childhood. We do know at some point Joan did go to college, by reason of Carol her roommate in Season 1. In terms of Joan's personal history, we do know that she has had two abortions in the past before her pregnancy with Kevin, one was practiced by a licensed physician and the other was performed by a woman who "said she was a mid-wife." The Good News Sterling Cooper Joan is introduced as the head of the secretarial and steno pool, as Sterling Cooper's Office Manager. Her daily responsibilities include to tend to the needs of the executives and to manage and assist her fellow secretaries. She is also seen in important meetings with Head of Staff and reminding the male executives of their duties to their clients. In Season one, Joan is first seen ushering an innocent and naive Peggy Olson into her new job as secretary to Don Draper. As the season progresses we see Joan act as the number one place for advice, especially for the young women at the office. In the episode Babylon we learn that Joan has been having a lengthy affair with Roger Sterling, which we later learn has been going on since the mid 1950's. The seriousness of that relationship however is not realised until the tenth episode, Long Summer where Roger suffers a heart attack in the office and then suffers yet again a second heart and Joan is called into aid him. Upon Rogers temporary departure we see a slightly lighter side to Joan in the episode Nixon vs Kennedy, to which the office decides to have a party while watching the Nixon vs Kennedy Presidential Election. In this episode we learn that Joan and copywriter Paul Kinsey had a relationship. It isnt known how long this relationship lasted however, we do know that it didn't end well. When Paul asks Joan, "What did I do wrong?" she is quick to reply, "You have a big mouth".Nixon vs. Kennedy Towards the end of the season when Peggy Olson gets promoted to Junior Copywriter, Joan temporarily fills in as Don Draper's secretary. In Season two, things seemed to have cooled between Joan and Roger. And we are in fact introduced to Joan's fiance Greg Harris. We see more into Joan and Paul's fiery relationship when they clash over Paul's new girlfriend, an African American woman named Sheila White, to which she comments, "The last thing I would've taken Paul for is open-minded." and to retaliate Paul posts a xerox of Joans drivers license to the staff notice board revealing Joan is in fact in her thirties Flight 1 - to which she retaliates by letting Paul know he will not be joining Pete Campbell on a trip to California (a trip Paul was very much looking forward to) and instead letting him know Don will be going in his place.The Inheritance Much to Joan's dismay Roger takes up with Don's new secretary Jane Siegel, after Roger gave Jane her job back after Joan fired her for breaking into Burt Cooper's office.The Gold Violin In the middle of the season Joan is torn between wanting to be a well-off housewife one day with a family and being a bored, lonely housewife, however her feelings are apprehended when Harry Crane gives her additional responsibility by reading television scripts in order to determine ad placement. That is until she is replaced by a young, clueless man - much to her surprise.A Night to Remember In the episode Six Month Leave we see effect of Marilyn Monroe's death has on Joan, where she cannot help but see the similarities between her and Monroe, to which Roger comforts her and tells her she will not end up in despair and alone like Monroe did. Near to the end of the series, with Don away Joan brings Greg to the office to introduce to the fellow employees at Sterling Cooper. Upon Joan introducing Greg to Roger, Greg notices that Roger knows a lot or perhaps too much about Joan. Asking her about it she replies that its because shes worked for him for nine years, revealing Greg doesn't know about the relationship between Joan and Roger. Greg then asks Joan to fix him a drink in Dons unoccupied office, he follows her in, locks the door, forces her onto the floor and rapes her. Joan however remains his fiance.The Mountain King During the gap between Seasons two and three, Joan and Greg have married. In the third episode Joan and Greg host a dinner party for Greg's boss and colleague, it is revealed that during surgery Greg had gone wrong - Joan oblivious to the news until the dinner party is forced by Greg to sing an Americanized French version of the song C'est Magnifique on the accordion. Managing to stay cool and collect during her rendition Joan stares disappointingly furious at Greg.My Old Kentucky Home During the middle of Season three it is revealed that Joan was to leave Sterling Cooper in order to start a family with Greg, although during her leaving party secretary Lois Sadler runs over Lane Pryce's replacement's foot with a lawnmower Ken Cosgrove had brought into the office that morning, Joan springs to action applying a tourniquet to the British Executives leg.Guy Walks Into an Advertising Agency Upon leaving Sterling Cooper, Joan is seen by Pete Campbell working at Bonwit Teller as a Sales Associate due to the fact that Greg failed to get the promotion for Chief of Surgery.Souvenir Here she mentions to Pete that Greg is now going into psychiatry.This prompts Joan to make a call to no other than Roger Sterling. During a flirtatiously laced call she asks him to help her find an office job. In spite Joan helping Greg prep for his interview for the psychiatry, he fails yet again. During a heated argument between Greg and Joan he accuses her of not knowing what it feels like to want something your whole life and not get it, to which she realiates by smashing a vase on his head. Without informing Joan on his decision, Greg then reveals he has enlisted in the Army to become an Army Surgeon, and that she wont ever have to return to work again.The Gypsy and the Hobo Despite this when Joan recieves a phone call of Roger to be part of Don, Roger, Lane and Burts plan to leave Sterling Cooper, it is revealed that Joan is essential to the operation due to the fact that she is the only employee who knows truly how the office functions. After helping them move account files and client records, Joan, Don, Roger, Burt, Harry, Pete and Peggy start work out of the The Pierre Hotel as the newly formed Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce.Shut the Door. Have a Seat Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce In the beginning of Season Four we jump ahead a year after the new Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce was formed. We see Joan resuming in her Office Manager post. It is revealed that Joan and Greg are trying for a baby although their relationship is strained due to Greg going away for basic training.The Good News It is also clear that Joan and Roger are closer than they have ever been since the ending of their affair at the end of Season One, this is evident by Roger consulting and investing in Joan not only what best for the company and the companys needs but also sharing his own needs with her. Such as in the episode The Chrysanthemum and the Sword, when Roger is faced with doing business with the Japanese company Honda - he highly expresses his anti-Japanese experiences from World War II. To which Joan independently advises him to bite the bullet because it still gives them a chance to improve and expand their business. In the episode The Waldorf Stories, we see a flashback of Joan and Roger in the mid-1950's during the start of their affair, this is of Roger reminiscing on the time he first met Don Draper working at Hellers fur coats. In the same episode Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce is nominated for a Clio Award during the announcements of the nominees Joan and Roger hold hands under the table. During the episode The Summer Man, Joans authority is put to the test when freelance artist Joey Baird continuously undermines her to her face as well as behind her back, making remarks such as "What do you do besides walking around wanting to get raped". The last straw is drawn when Joey posts a picture of Joan giving Lane oral sex on her window, to which she retaliates by saying she hopes America does go to war with Vietnam because when he gets called up, don't spare a thought for her because she never liked him. Although when Peggy Olson uses her power as copywriter to fire him, this just agitates Joan because it humiliates her further by making her look powerless to the staff. During the epsode The Beautiful Girls, it is revealed that Greg has been called up to Vietnam and is due to be shipped off straight after basic training. Ida Blankenship suddenly dies at her desk in the same episode prompting Pete and Joan to hide the body before the coroners arrive at the office, a distraught Roger asks Joan to accompy him for dinner, to which Joan agrees and they meet in the office lobby. While at dinner they sit and talk about their spouses, and later while walking through a rough New York area the two are mugged at gunpoint, where Roger springs to action handing over all their belongings including Joans wedding ring. As the mugger flees the scene Roger takes Joan into an alleyway to calm down and in the heat of the moment two rekindle and have sex. Back at the office when Roger confronts Joan to apologise and it was in the 'heat of the moment' she simply replies, "Im not sorry but, Im married and so are you". The next episode opens weeks later, where Joan confronts Roger saying that shes "very late" and it cant Greg's due to the fact he's been gone for seven weeks. Together they ultimately decide that they are going to have it 'taken care of'. However while at the abortion clinic Joan witnesses a mother in hysteria about her 17 year old daughter getting an abortion, it is then ambiguous as to whether Joan really went through with the procedure.Hands and Knees Near to the end of the series Lucky Strike - SCDP's biggest client seems to just abruptly leave the company for BBDO a rival advertising firm. Roger however reveals to Joan by phone call that it has been over for weeks and there wasnt anything that could've been done to help the situation. Roger then shows up at Joans apartment starting to kiss her, claiming that he "feels like shit and shes cares about him" to she replies, "I'm not a solution to your problems, I'm another problem."Chinese Wall During the season finale Joan is promoted to Director of Agency Operations, "a title with no money of course" - she is also shown talking on the phone to Greg about her pregnancy passing it off as Greg's child.Tomorrowland Season Five opens with Joan finishing the last couple of weeks of her maternity leave before she returns back to SCDP. She has given birth to a healthy baby boy named Kevin Harris and also in Gregs absence we are introduced to Joan's mother Gail Holloway. Gail and Joan's views on motherhood and being a wife differentiate. Gail cannot see why Joan has to go back to the office when she stay at home and allow Greg to bring home the income, to a point where Gail makes Joan feel insecure about being away - letting her think that SCDP are to replace her. This prompts Joan stop at SCDP before going to the Copacabana - here everyone is happy to see Joan and Kevin are doing well, including Roger who meets his son for the first time. Here Joan talks to Lane Pryce in confidence eventually breaking down, explaining how much she misses being there and even though she has Kevin, she feels alone, Lane assures her that the office misses her and awaits for her return.A Little Kiss, Part 2 In the episode Mystery Date Joan is anxiously awaiting the return of Greg from Vietnam after a year of service. Upon his arrival he meets his new son, and asks Gail to go out to get more film for the camera with Kevin so he and Joan can spend all afternoon in bed. After allowing Joan to sleep through the afternoon, Greg excuses Gail and Kevin again so he can sit Joan down and reveal that he has to go back for another year, leaving them only ten days together. Joan then spills into devastation calling the government "a bunch of liars". Later that evening during dinner with Greg's folks, Gregs mother in fact reveals that Greg wasn't forced back but rather he enlisted. Upon coming home Joan bursts into rage, furious that Greg would pick duty in the Army over his duty as a father. Greg eventually storms out, to have a drink with the boys. The next morning Joan sits Greg down to tell him to "go and never come back" to which he replies that the Army needs him and "makes him feel like a good man" to which she replies "shes sick of making him feel like a man" and that he "is not a good man, he never was" alluding to the time he raped her before they were married. The then tells her "once he walks out the door, thats it" to which she replies, "thats it." The episode Signal 30 shows the return of Joan finally back at SCDP resuming her post as Director of Agency Operations, where all her role stay exactly as they are although now she and is in charge of going over company expenses and looking over the books along with Lane Pryce. During this episode, after Lane gets into a literal fight with Pete, Joan goes to aid Lane he mistakes her generousity and concern for affection, he then without warning kisses her, caught off guard she gets up, but does not leave - to which he apologises to her, she then tells him he has nothing to apologise for. In the episode Christmas Waltz, Roger tells Joan that he wants to financially support her and Kevin, she refuses making it clear that she is afraid of the repercussions her son would face knowing he was the product of an illicit affair. Late that day Joan is served with divorce papers from Greg, which she bursts into anger eventually taking out on the receptionist by throwing a model of a Mohawk Airlines plane at her. Don then takes her to a Jaguar car dealership where they pose as husband and wife to test-drive an XK-E alone. Don then takes her to a bar, where they flirtatiously talk about starting over and flatter each other. Joan reminisces about the days where suitors would send her flowers at the office, Don admits upon seeing this he thought she was dating Aly Khan. When Joan asks why Don never sent her flower he admitted it was because he was afraid of her. Don spots a man for Joan, where Joan figures he probably has a wife, on that cue Don slips her some 'mad money' in case it doesnt work out. The next day at the office Joan recieves flowers from "Ali Khan". In the episode The Other Woman, Herb Rennet, Head of Jaguar Car Dealer Association proposes to Pete Campbell that SCDP would more or less win the account if he could arrange one night with Joan. Asking Joan how she would feel about that, she surprised asked Pete how Trudy would feel if she got asked the same question, ignoring her he askes again to which she replies, "you couldn't afford it". Telling the fellow partners that he had made the proposal to Joan the partners agree on giving Joan a $50,000 cash lump sum if she were to go through with the proposal, with the exeption of Don agreeing with the plan and with Roger refusing to pay anything towards the sum of money. Therefore Joan proposes a counter offer which includes instead of a sum money, she renegotiates that she be made a non-silent Junior Partner, per Lane suggestion. With a 5% stake in SCDP's business it would be enough to sustain a single mother and son for a life time. The night before the creative team make the pitch to Jaguar cars Don drops by to tell Joan that its not worth giving up her diginity to do business with people like that, upon she says that he is good and good luck. While Don is making the pitch to Jaguar, the scene cuts back and forth to Joan and Herb spending the night together simultaneously, revealing that Don was too late to talk Joan out of sleeping with Herb. The next day all the partners are called in for a meeting to reveal landing the Jaguar account, upon seeing Joan at the meeting Don looks devastated whereas Joan gives Don a reassuring look that she is ok. Near to the series finale Joan is initially the first person to discover Lane Pryce's lifeless body. After failing to get into his office she consults Pete, Harry and Ken, soon after Burt tells everyone to go home.Commissions and Fees In the series finale Joan reveals to Don that there is a lot of money coming in from insurance companies from Lanes death - she cannot help but feel guilt that there is nothing she could've done. Joan is one of the partners staring outside the new second floor of SCDP.The Phantom Relationships Joan has been involved in a few relationships throughout the show. The fact that she has been with multiple men and holds her head high makes her a relatively modern character because of the period of which the show is set. One of her most promininant relationships is with Roger Sterling. They were involved in an extra-martial affair since the mid-1950's. Roger appears to be one of the only men shes been romantically envolved with who knows everything there is to know about her and yet, still loves her. It is almost certain that she was in love with Roger aswell. Eventually the connection between the two of them resulted in Joan mothering Kevin, which she passes of as her husbands child. Roger still remains part of her life regardless. Another one of her past relationships is with Paul Kinsey a copywriter at Sterling Cooper little is known about their relationship although we know it didn't end well. When Paul askes what he did wrong Joan replies "you have big mouth" rather insistantly, which allows us to assume he revealed some information about their personal life, which at the time to a woman would've served as a huge embarassment. they still have a very tempestuous relationship. One of her longest relationships is with her old roommate Carol, who Joan has known since college. This friendship took a turn after Carol confessed to Joan that she was in fact in love with her and that Joan should "think of her as a boy", a come-on Joan chooses to ignore. Whether they are still friends is unknown.Long Weekend Over the series Joan has demonstrated the fact that she has no problem picking up men, which we see in the episode Long Weekend, how many men Joan has been involved with is unknown. Eventually Joan garners herself a husband named Greg Harris the quality of this relationship is tested at times, although Joan appears to do anything to make it work, even so far as quitting her job. Whether Greg really knows who Joan really is, is sometimes questioned. For instance in the episode The Mountain King when Joan intitiates sex with Greg but eventually dominates him leading him to refuse her and questioning where she learned to do that, to which Joan replies - "I told you Greg there is no before". And also before he goes for his basic training in The Summer Man where Greg tells Joan that she'll have her friend at work to talk to while he is not around causing her to burst into tears. This is because Joan doesnt necessarily have friends at work but co-workers, most of them she doesnt even like. Throughout their entire relationship Greg always puts his needs before Joan's until the two split in the episode, Mystery Date. Joans relationship with Don Draper was never a romantic one. But rather a relationship based on trust, respect and mutual admiration for each other. It has been expressed that Joans relationship with Peggy Olsonwillneverbe a friendship. Although the two are not rivals, they just have a different views on life that neither one understands. For instance when Joan metaphorically speaking takes Peggy under her wing when she first starts working at Sterling Cooper, she doesnt understand Peggys ambition to be one of the men, a big shot because shes a woman. Nevertheless it wasnt until Season 4 it is evident that the two women have gained a mutual respect and understanding of each other, as seen in the episode Tomorrowland when the have a joke at the expense of the men of the office. Personality Joan is an embodied femme fatale. She is a bold and sassy woman, who isn't passed using her sexuality as an advantage. Aside her being striking beautiful she is also an extremely bright woman who in Peggy Olson's words claimed that "her and Lane basically run the place". Her skills have been demonstrated throughout the office, from the keeping the secretarial pool in order, to keeping track of the companies expenses. The office is essentially unable to operate without her, as a result she has upper managements up-most respect. In the Season 2 episode Maidenform, each secretary is catergorized as either a Marilyn or as a Jackie Kennedy as a campaign for Playtex. When asked which Joan is, Paul Kinsey replies, "Well Marilyn's really a Joan, not the other way around."Maidenform Quotes Roger: "I'd like to get you a little fourth-floor-walk-up somewhere, with no windows, no doors and lock you up for a week." Joan: "That's tempting, but I like hotels. You leave with what you came in with and little soaps, I love those." Roger: "I wish I new what you wanted Joanie." Joan: "I love this Roger, but a week is a considerable length of time and I have my own world. I go out, I have parties and I have friends over." Roger: "Male friends." Joan: "Yes." Roger: "I don't want to hear this." Joan: "Carol and I have this nice, little rotation." Roger: "Carol the disaster." Joan: "I've know Carol since college and she's been a good friend, And she's bright and she's neat." Roger: "So you'll think you'll be lonely?" Joan: "I think it would be half as much fun, alone." Roger: "You could get a bird, they're fairly neat for animals." Joan: "Roger, if you had it your way. I'd stranded in some paper-way with my legs stuck in the air." Roger: "Wait, you think you're just going to paint that picture and go?" Babylon ''- A conversation between Joan and Roger during a rendez-vous in Babylon.'' Joan: "I heard you were being considered for an account because a cilents wife saw you and thought it would be ok if he worked with you." Peggy: "You know you're not a stick." Joan: "And yet I never wonder what men think of me, you are hiding a very attractive, young girl with too much lunch." Peggy: "I know what men think of you. That you're looking for a husband and that you're fun. And not in that order." Joan: "Peggy, this isn't China. Theres no money in virginity." Peggy: "I'm not a virgin." Joan: "No, of course not." Peggy: "I just realised something. You think you're being helpful." Joan: "Well I am trying, dear." Peggy: "Im going home."Shoot ''- Joan advising Peggy in Shoot.'' Roger: "I hear congratulations are in order." Joan: "Yes" Roger: "Marriage, don't know why you'd wanna join that club baby." Joan: "Hasn't stopped you from having a good time." Roger: "How old is this guy?" Joan: "He's 34." Roger: "What's wrong with him?" Joan: "Nothing." Roger: "Well I think its nice, to hear the story of relatively young love." Joan: "Are you being a concerned daddy?" Roger: "I'll tell you the same thing I told my daughter, if you put a penny in a jar everytime you make love in the first year of marriage, and then you take a penny out the jar everytime you make love in the second year, you know what you'll have? A jar full of pennies." Joan: "I envy that girl having you to give her away. I've always been faithful to whom ever I was with. And despite your jokes, I always assumed you were unhappy with Mona, not the whole idea." Roger: "You aren't just another woman Joan." Joan: "Well it doesn't matter now does it? I fell in love."The New Girl ''- Joan and Roger discussing Joan's engagement to Greg in The New Girl.'' References Category:Female Category:Sterling Cooper Category:Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce Category:Top Ten Lists Category:Top Ten Joan Harris Quotes Category:Top 10 Lists